


I’m not wearing a tie

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, What Have I Done, the crackiest crack to ever crack, wedding crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Something old, from a tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I’m not wearing a tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouiseLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/gifts).



> Something old, from a tumblr prompt.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all of that stupid nonsense you’re suppose to get right in a day as important as this. The grass was green, sky was blue, and Buck was happy. Well, in reality, he was a wreck, nervous as fuck and a freaking wreck. But everything was going to be ok, because this was a good day, this was a fantastic day. And yet, Buck was frantic. He looked in the mirror and gasped.

“I’m not wearing a tie, Maddie!”

“Buck, calm down, I’ll ask Bobby to get us your tie, ok?”

“No, but what if it’s a sign. What if I forgot to put on a tie because my brain is trying to tell me something. What if the universe is trying to tell me something, uh? What if the tie is great, fantastic and amazing, such great tie, but… but it occurs to me that once I put this tie on, I’m making a commitment with this tie and I want to wear it forever and ever, so what if the tie realizes I’m not good enough for them, uh, Maddie? Have you thought about that?” He was hyperventilating and starting to get a little bit dizzy. But just a little. He was ok. It was a beautiful morning. Everything was ok. The birds were chirping. Good day. He was breathing more calmly now. He could see Maddie with her beautiful dress with her phone on one hand, typing and typing.

“Ok, Bobby’s getting you your tie. Now, can you please, for the love of all that’s mighty, calm down just a bit? We’ve been through this, Evan. You love him, he loves you and you make each other happy. Today is just one more step in your relationship, nothing more.”

“Yes. Everything is ok. Good day. Birds chirping. Ok. Thank you, Maddie.”


End file.
